Wings of the Angel - Part 2
by Author Greg
Summary: The mysterious boy's past is revealed! But what does Dr. Light think of him now..?


WINGS OF THE ANGEL - PART 2  
  
The young boy appeared in the lab, Mega Man and Protoman in each arm, and Roll clinging tightly to his waist. He looked around for a while, and found a table. He set Protoman and Mega Man down on the table, and looked around the lab once again. "Doctor Light!" he yelled, hoping that the old genius was home.  
  
"Is that you, Mega Man?" Dr. Light's voice came from inside a large machine, looking to be a prototype version of the Ride Armor. "I'll be there in a moment!" Dr. Light slipped out of the machine, wiping some grease from his hands and face. He looked at the boy, then looked over at the two lifeless bodies of his creations, then back at the boy. He noticed that Roll's arms were wrapped around his waist. "...Who are you?"  
  
"....Someone who needs your help, Thomas Light.." His voice was stern, but it held a twinge of urgency. His crystal-blue eyes flared with intensity as he stared at Dr. Light. Roll loosened her grip around his waist a little bit, and leaned her head against his chest. The boy hadn't noticed it, but his hand had wandered to her shoulder.  
  
"Surely you have more information than that..." Dr. Light said grimly, looking over at Mega Man and Protoman. His eyes looked as though there were about to well up with tears. "...Perhaps some on why two of my greatest creations are deactivated..." He was also keeping a watchful eye on where the boy's hands were on Roll.  
  
"...They were ambushed by Robot Masters.. They didn't stand a chance." His voice now had some compassion in it, but not much. He went silent, having nothing more to say.  
  
Dr. Light shut his eyes for a moment, then opened them and looked at the boy. He was about to open his mouth and say something, but he was interrupted by the young man's voice.  
  
"I have to talk with you." The urgency was clear now. His eyes seemed to drill a hole straight through Dr. Light, but there was a flicker of sadness in them. "In private." He looked down at Roll, who was now staring up at him.  
  
Dr. Light thought for a little while, then answered. "Alright." He walked off to a separate room, motioning for the boy to follow him. "If you'll kindly take your hands off Roll and follow me, please..." He smiled a bit, not even looking back as he walked into the other room.  
  
The boy smirked at Roll, lifted one hand off her shoulder, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Then he lifted the other hand that had found its way to Roll's waist, and sprinted after Dr. Light. The door to the room they walked into slid shut.  
  
Roll blinked a few times as she watched the boy follow Dr. Light. "I wonder who he is... And why he's so darned secretive..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...Now then, what is this all about, young man?" Dr. Light looked at the boy. He looked so much like Mega Man and Protoman that it almost frightened him.  
  
"I need you to help me rescue my father..." The boy's voice sounded as though it were about to crack, and his cold eyes now were urgent and pleading. He clenched a fist, shaking a bit. "Please, Doctor Light..."  
  
"I'll help in any way I can." Dr. Light answered with a smile. "Now then, what's your father's name...?"  
  
"...It's Wily... Albert Wily." His voice was soft, and he didn't know if Dr. Light would help him now. He felt like this hadn't been such a good idea in the first place.  
  
Dr. Light blinked and stepped back a bit. He was Wily's son...? But that was just impossible! The thoughts raced through his mind as he debated whether to help him or let Wily stay captured by whoever had taken him prisoner. But he was too kind-hearted to turn down this young man. "I'll help you in any way I can..."  
  
The boy was surprised. Someone was willing to help his father, the greatest evil genius in the world...? "Thank you, Doctor Light..." He smiled a bit as he looked straight into the scientist's eyes. "My name's Hunter." He held out his hand.  
  
Dr. Light took Hunter's hand and shook it firmly. A reborn alliance between Light and Wily? No one would have ever imagined this...  
  
"You see, Doctor Light.." Hunter began, breaking the handshake. "...Terra's come back. And he wants to transfer my father's mind into his body... With his own strength, and my father's vast technological wisdom..." He shuddered at the thought of what Terra would become.  
  
Dr. Light nodded, understanding. Then a question snapped into his mind. If Hunter was Wily's son, why was he a robot? He asked this very same question to Hunter.  
  
"I was one of Terra's test subjects..." His answer was cold and angry. He growled, shutting his eyes. "...And I won't be the first if Terra succeeds..."  
  
Dr. Light sighed and placed a hand on Hunter's shoulder. "...We'll get your father back, I promise." He smiled softly at Hunter.  
  
Hunter promptly smiled back at Dr. Light. He didn't know what to say.  
  
Outside the room, Roll had listened in for a short moment. She only caught the boy's name, then stopped listening. She hadn't heard about his family, or his reasons for meeting with Dr. Light. "So, his name's Hunter..." She smiled to herself. "...Why does he seem so familiar...?" The answers escaped her, and she just daydreamed for what seemed like hours...  
  
END OF PART TWO  
  
  



End file.
